miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Niikolciia/Adrianette~ Przyjaciele z przypadku
Rozdział 1 *Marinette Jechaliśmy ciemnym lasem.. W uszach miałam słuchawki, słuchałam mojej ulubionej playlisty, nic poza muzyką mnie nie obchodziło. Wolałam cicho siedzieć, niż słuchać tego co mówią rodzice, chciałam być w samotności, tylko wtedy czułam sie dobrze. Zamyślona i zasłuchana muzyką spoglądałam na ciemny las, gwieździste niebo oraz księżyc, sprawiłało mi to przyjemność. Wreszcie dotarliśmy do domu, weszłam do pokoju, przebrałam sie, włączyłam muzykę i zaczęłam pisać plan na jutrzejszy dzień. Skończywszy wszystko położyłam sie i zobaczyłam, że mam nie przeczytaną wiadomość. W sms-ie było napisane: "Mari, wybacz mi ale to koniec z nami. Już nie czuje tego co wcześniej, coś sie między nami zmieniło. Bardzo cie kochałem, ale w moim życiu pojawiła sie Sabrina. Przykro mi, dasz rade beze mnie ❤ Max" Po tych słowach coś we mnie pękło, całe moje życie straciło sens. Rozpłakałam sie i nie umiałam przestać, wreszcie zmęczona płakaniem zasnęłam. *Adrien Wrcałem z treningu, miałem słuchawki w uszach i słuchałem ulubionego kawałka. W pewnej chwili zobaczyłem, że staruszek przewrócił sie i nikt mu nie pomógł. Pobiegłem do niego -Pomóc panu.? -O tak chłopcze Podniosłem staruszka i podałem mu jego laske -Dziękuję -Nie ma za co, to nic wielkiego Chwilę porozmawiałem z nim, potem ruszyłem do domu. Wszedłem do pokoju i zobaczyłem,że na moim biurku leży pudełko. Wziąłem je do ręki i otworzyłem, z pudełka wyleciał mały czarny kot. -Eeee. Kim jesteś.? -Jestem Plagg, od dzisiaj jestem twoim Kwami -Kwami.? -Tak. Dzięki mnie i pierścieniowi, który jest w pudełku mogę przemienić cię w Czarnego Kota -Ale jak.? Co mam zrobić żeby sie przemienić.? -Powiedz "Plagg wysuwaj pazury", a resztą sie sam zajme -No to Plagg wysuwaj pazury- Przemienieniłem sie w Czarnego Kota- Ale to fajne. Teraz będę ratować loszki w opałach -Adrien skup sie, to nie jest zabawa. To misja... ''Rozdział 2 *Marinette Noc minęła mi spokojnie. Bardzo mnie to bolało, czułam się jakbym straciła wszystko w ciągu jednej chwili. W mojej głowie było pełno myśli, myślałam cały czas o tym. Postanowiłam się nie załamywać, więc wstałam i myślałam tylko o wyjeździe.. *Adrien Jutro wyjeżdżam w góry z rodzicami i ich znajomymi. Wiem, że będzie tam ich córka. Mam wszystko czego mi potrzeba, no prawie wszystko. Brakuje mi przyjaciół, normalnego życia. Jestem modelem w firmie ojca, nie chodzę do szkoły, uczę się w domu. Od paru dni mam swoje Kwami, Plagg'a. Kocha ser, szczególnie camemberta. -Plagg, mam nadzieje, że ta dziewczyna będzie spoko -Hmm. Może... Adrien.? -Co.? -Dasz mi może śniadanie.? Jestem głodny -Zapomniałem, zaraz dostaniesz -Wreszcie.. A i pamiętaj nie możesz jej o mnie powiedzieć -Wiem- Po śniadaniu spakowałem się, później wziąłem prysznic i poszedłem na trening. *Marinette Następnego dnia było lepiej. Postanowiłam zrobić zakupy przed wakacjami, więc pojechałam do galerii. Poszłam na kawę do starbuchs'a a potem do H&M. Kupiłam tam nową bluzę, spodnie i parę innych rzeczy, zadowolona wyszłam ze sklepu. Dzień zapowiadał się idealnie. Wracając z zakupów zobaczyłam, że jakiś bandyta okrada staruszka. Podbiegłam do nich, kopnęłam napastnika i powaliłam go na ziemie, pomogłam wstać staruszkowi. -Panienko, uratowałaś mi życie thumb -To nic wielkiego -Dziękuję -Proszę bardzo- Poszłam zadowolona z siebie do domu, weszłam do salonu, a mama powiedziała, że mam się szykować do wyjazdu. Szybciutko spakowałam się, zostało mi trochę czasu, postanowiłam wziąć kąpiel przy świecach. Po kąpieli ubrałam się, pomalowałam i czekałam aż mama powie, że jedziemy. Nie do końca wiedziałam z kim jedziemy i gdzie. Wiedziałam tylko, że w góry... Rozdział 3 *Marinette Jechaliśmy 10h w końcu dojechaliśmy na miejsce, rozdzice poszli sie przywitać ze swoimi znajomymi, a ja stałam z boku. Zawołali mnie żeby przedstawić mi syna znajomych. Miał na imie Adrien, 15 lat, miał śliczne zielone oczy, blond włosy, i ogólnie był idealny. Myślałam sobie, że nigdy by sie za mną nie popatrzył, bo jestem brzydka i gruba, westchnęłam i przestałam myśleć o tym. *Adrien O jezu, Marinette była taka śliczna, te jej duże fiołkowe oczy, ciemne włosy sięgające do ramion, blada skóra bez skazy, rumiane policzki.. Jednym słowem idealna. Musiałem z nią pogadać, poznać ją, zbliżyć się do niej. Poszłem do pokoju, zostawiłem walizke i ruszyłem w stronę jej pokoju. *Marinette Poszłam do pokoju, zaczęłam się rozpakowywać. Miałam sama pokój, byłam zadowolona z tego. Miałam dużo miejsca dla siebie, położyłam sie by odpoczać, w tym momencie ktoś zapukał do drzwi...Był to Adrien. -Przeszkadzam.? -Nie, prosze wejdź Adiren wszedł i usiadł obok mnie, rozmawialiśmy reszte dnia, wiedzieliśmy o sobie wszystko. -Adi połóż sie obok mnie, żeby plecki cię nie bolały-powiedziałam śmiejąc się - A położe sie mycho Zaczął mnie łaskotać. Śmialiśmy sie i świetnie sie bawiliśmy. Nie chciałam żeby to sie skończyło. Była 3:05 Adrien musiał już iść do siebie. Po jego wyjściu wziąłam szybki prysznic, wysuszyłam włosy, porozmawiałam trochę z Tikki i poszłam spać. *Adrien Wszedłem do pokoju, wziąłem prysznic, nakarmiłem Palgga i poszedłem spać. Obudziło mnie pukanie do drzwi. Była to Mari -Mar, jest 6 dlaczego nie śpisz.? -Nie umiem spać -Ehh. Choć tu Przyszła i usiadła obok mnie. Nie miałem na sobie bluzki, popatrzyła sie na mnie, a na jej twarzy pojawiły sie rumieńce. "O jaa jak ona słodko wyglada z nimi" pomyślałem.. -Połóż sie obok mnie -Co.? -Połóż sie, może zaśniesz przy mnie. Nie bój sie, nic ci nie zrobie -No okey- Położyła sie obok mnie, zamknęła oczy i odpłynęła do krainy snów. *Marinette Obudziłam sie obok Adriena, jeszcze spał. Wstałam z łóżka i zostawiłam mu karteczke "Spotkamy sie o 14 przy basenie", wyszłam z pokoju i udałam sie do siebie. -Mari, masz może ciasteczka.?- zapytała mnie moja Kwami -Tak, mogą być kokosowe.? -Oczywiście, uwielbiam je Tikki zjadła ciasteczka, a ja w między czasie odprawiłam poranną rutyne. Ubrałam czarny strój dwuczęściowy, włosy miałam spięte w luźnego koka. -Tikki, wskakuj do torebki, idziemy na basen -Oki- Wzięłam torbe, spakowałam do niej pare ciastek i poszłam w strone basenu. *Adrien Obudziłem sie o 13, Mari nie było. Wstałem i zobaczyłem karteczke. Miałem godzine, ogarnęłem sie i pogadałem z Plagg'iem -Plagg idziemy na basen -Nigdzie nie ide -Idziesz -Nie -Bo sera nie dostaniesz -Adrien rusz sie, idziemy do Mari -Grabisz sobie -Ja.?? Skąd że -Dobra idziemy Wyszliśmy z pokoju i ryszyliśmy w strone basenu. Mari już tam była, siedziała przy brzegu basenu. Podbiegłem do niej, wziąłem ją na ręce i wskoczyłem do wody -Adrien zabije cie -Czemu.? Ja nic nie zrobiłem -Nic nie zrobiłeś.? Wrzuciłeś mnie do wody -Przepraszam, noo -Luzik -To co robimy.? -Hmm. A na co masz ochote.? -'(Takie zboczenie autroki)' Pływamy.? -Spoczi Bawiliśmy sie do wieczora, o 20 poszliśmy do swoich pokoi. Wszedłem do pokoju, przebrałem sie i poszłem na kolacje. Nie umiałem jeść, myślałem tylko o Mari. O kurde zakochałem sie.. Tak nie może być, Mar nie może sie dowiedzieć.!! Rozdział 4 *Marinette -Tikki jesteś głodna.? -Troszke -Idziemy na kolację, wskakuj do torebki Szedłyśmy na dół, Adrien już tam był. Podeszłam do stołu, zabrałam kilka ciasteczek dla Tikki, a dla siebie bułeczki z twarożkiem. Usiadłam do stołu obok Adriena, był troche nieobecny. -Wszystko w porządku.? -Emm... T-tak -Napewno.? -Tak, tylko sie zamyśliłem -Hmm. A o czym tak myślałeś.? -Nie ważne Mar -No okey -Przyjdziesz dzisiaj do mnie.? Pooglądamy jakiś film, a potem pomyślimy co dalej -Spoczko. To o 21.? -Oks. Ide do siebie, do zabaczenia -Pa- "Hmm.. Wydaje mi sie, że coś z nim nie tak.. Tylko co.? Rano było ok, a teraz... Może zrobiłam coś nie tak.." pomyślałam i poszłam do siebie. Była 20, wzięłam prysznic, wysuszyłam włosy i poszłam do Adriena. *Adrien -Plagg.! -Co.? -Znasz jakieś filmy.? -Zobaczcie dobranocny ogród. To taki horror, że sie posikasz -Śmieszne -No serio. Ja sie tego tak boje- Plagg wybuchł śmiechem i nie mógł przestać sie śmiać -No kurde.. Dobra zobaczymy "Love Rosie" -Nuda -Zamknij sie- Przygotowałem pokój, wziąłem prysznic i czekałem na Mari *Marinette Po kolacji poszłam do siebie. Ogarnęłam sie i poszłam do Adriena. -No hey -Hey -Co oglądamy.? -Love rosie. Może być.? -Emm. Tak Po filmie rozmawialiśmy i śmialiśmy sie. Zaczęłam łaskotać Adriena, muszę przyznać że jest umięśniony. Była 2 w nocy, Adrien usiadł na łóżko i zasnął od razu. "Ale on słodko wygląda jak śpi"~ Mar zejdź na ziemie.. Przykryłam Adriena kocem, gdy chciałam dać mu buziaka na czole pociągnął mnie do siebie. Leżałam na nim, nasze usta dzieliły milmetry i wtedy... Rozdział 5 *Marinette Nasze usta dzieliły milimetry i wtedy Adrien mnie pocałował. Byłam w szoku, dlaczego on to zrobił.? -Adrien co to było.? -Buziak na dobranoc -Hah. W usta.? -Tak jakoś wyszło. Przepraszam -Nie masz za co -Mam, pocałowałem cie, a ty pewnie masz kogoś -Eee.. Nie mam już -Tak mi przykro -Jest ok -Chłopak stracił taką fajną loszke -Hah. Nie jestem fajna -Masz racje. Jesteś najlepsza -O jaa.. Jak miło -Heh. Od tego są przyjaciele- Chwile pogadaliśmy, Adrien dał mi buziaka w policzek i poszłam do siebie. W pokoju czekała na mnie Tikki. -Coś mnie ominęło.? -Hmm.. Tylko to, że Adi dał mi buziaka w usta, a potem w policzek -Łooo. Szkoda, że mnie tam nie było -Hah. To było po przyjacielsku -Ta, wmawiaj to sobie dalej Mar -Mówię ci.. Jestem dla niego tylko przyjaciółką -No dobra. A teraz choć spać '°2 tygodnie później°' *Adrien -Nie chce sie z tobą żegnać Mar -Ja z tobą też -Będziemy codziennie pisać i gadać -Obiecuje- Przytuliłem ją do siebie i nie chciałem jej puścić -Czy coś nas ominęło.?- zapytał mój tata -Emm. Nie- odpowiedziałem -Adrien musze ci coś ważnego powiedzieć -Co takiego.? -Przeprowadzamy sie -Gdzie.? -Do Paryża, niedaleko domu Marinette i jej rodziców -Jak to.? -Otwieram tam firme -Ale sie ciesze. Mar słyszysz będziemy mieszkać niedaleko siebie -Nie moge w to uwierzyć -Ja też -Dzieciaki pora wracać do Paryża- powiedzieli nasi rodzice -Jej- krzyknęliśmy równocześnie Rozdział 6 '°pierwszy dzień szkoły°' *Marinette -Mari, wstawaj jest już 7- krzyknęła Tikki -Dobrze, dobrze wstaje -Ogarnij się, a ja wybiorę dla ciebie ubrania -Okej Po odprawieniu porannej rutyny ubrałam się w czarne jeansy z dziurami na kolanach, biały crop top i vansy. Tikki zrobiła mi make-up czyli lekkie kreski eyeliner'em (nie wiem czy dobrze odmieniłam), trochę różu na policzki i brzoskwiniową pomadkę. Włosy miałam rozpuszczone. Zabrałam czarną torbę i zeszłam na dół do piekarni. Zabrałam ciastka dla Tikki i szarlotkę dla siebie. Popatrzyłam na mojego Iphona, była dopiero 7:45. -Pa tato, pa mamo *Ayla -Marinette.! -Co.? -Adrien miał wypadek- powiedziałam smutnym głosem -Jak to.? Co się stało.?- odpowiedziała ze łzami w oczach -Mari, dałaś się wkręcić -Zabije cie Alya- obie zaczęłyśmy się śmiać z tej sytuacji *Adrien -Plagg gdzie jesteś.?! -Szukaj dalej Adrienku -Nie nazywaj mnie tak.! -Bo co.? Mogę mówić do ciebie jak chce -Nie możesz...Wiesz tak się zastanawiałem i myślę, że Mari jest Biedronką.. Te jej fiołkowe oczy, takie same jak My Lady.. -No wow. Odkryłeś Amerykę -Że co.?! Od początku wiedziałeś, że ona jest Biedronką.? -Tak a co.? -Nie nic... Tylko przez ciebie myślałem o tym kim ona jest dzień i noc -Ee tam.. Przesadzasz -Bo nie dostaniesz camemberta -Spokojnie bo ci żyłka pęknie. Ale łatwo było się domyśleć, że ona nią jest... A teraz możesz dać mi mój ser :3 -Śmieszny jesteś, dostaniesz jeśli będziesz grzeczny -Nie możesz tak -Mogę, a teraz idziemy do szkoły- Przyszliśmy do szkoły. Wszyscy już na nas czekali. Zapowiadał się udany dzień -Cześć Nino -Hej -Mari, wyglądasz ślicznie- zarumieniła się, a ja przytuliłem ją -Dziękuję- odpowiedziała i wtuliła się we mnie -Heloł ja też tu jestem- krzyknęła Alya -Jak mógłbym zapomnieć o tobie- powiedziałem przytulając Alye Zadzwonił dzwonek, wszyscy weszliśmy do klasy i zajęliśmy swoje miejsca. Była lekcja fizyki, nikomu nie chciało się słuchać gadania o jakiś ruchach przyspieszonych więc nie zwracaliśmy uwagi na nauczycielkę i rozmawialiśmy o wycieczce '°Pod koniec lekcji°' -Proszę wszystkich o opuszczenie szkoły i udanie się do domu- Powiedział dyrektor Rozdział 7 *Narrator -Proszę wszystkich o opuszczenie szkoły i udanie się do domu- Powiedział dyrektor *Marinette -Tikki kropkuj *Adrien -Plagg wysuwaj pazury I już po chwili przemieniony biegłem do parku. Wpadłem na Biedronkę, upadliśmy na ziemię tak że leżała na ziemi, a na niej ja. Zbliżyłem swoje usta do jej ust i ją pocałowałem. Odwzajemniła pocałunek. -Nie przeszkadzam wam gołąbeczki.? powiedział zniesmaczony Kotowtór Oderwaliśmy się od siebie, oboje byliśmy zarumienieni. -Musiałeś niszczyć tą chwile.?- krzyknąłem -Eee.. Tak, ona będzie moja rozumiesz.! Jestem sto razy lepszy od ciebie dachowcu -Przegiołeś.! Zrozum, że to mnie całowała a nie ciebie -Czy ja mam tu cokolwiek do powiedzenia.?- powiedziała oburzona Biedronka -My Lady, masz dużo do powiedzenia w tej sprawie, ale ja się nim zajmę- odpowiedziałem jej z flirciarskim uśmiechem i ruszyłem w stronę Kotowtóra Biedronka usiadła sobie na ziemi i patrzyła jak walczę z przeciwnikiem '°30 min później°' *Marinette -Może ci pomóc.? -Dam sobie rade -Skoro tak chcesz '°Chwilę później°' -Biedronsiu, pomożesz- usłyszałam głos Chata -Już lecę- wybuchłam śmiechem i zaczęłam biec na pomoc Wymyśliłam plan, szczęśliwy traf, niezwykła Biedronka i pa pa miły motylku.. Po skończonej akcji przybiliśmy sobie żółwika -My Lady zaczekaj -Nie mogę -Musisz. Ten pocałunek.. Wiesz.. Wiele dla mnie znaczy.. Chciałem ci powiedzieć, że cię.. k-kocham -Chat naprawdę cię lubię, ten pocałunek był.. Nie wiem co powiedzieć, ale ja kocham kogoś innego Rozdział 8 *Adrien -Musisz. Ten pocałunek.. Wiesz.. Wiele dla mnie znaczy.. Chciałem ci powiedzieć, że cię.. k-kocham -Chat naprawdę cię lubię., ten pocałunek był.. Nie wiem powiedzieć, ale ja kocham kogoś innego -Eee. Nie wiem co powiedzieć. Najlepiej zapomnijmy o tym -Przepraszam Chat -To nie twoja wina, tylko moja. To ja cie pocałowałem -Nie było źle, to po prostu nie był dobry moment -Rozumiem... Musze już iść Pobiegłem przed siebie nie czekając na odpowiedź Biedronki, a raczej Mar. Miałem łzy w oczach, myślałem, że czuje to samo co ja. Jednak się pomyliłem, może Plagg żartował z tym, że Mar to Biedronka. Musze się dowiedzieć czy to prawda, tylko jak.. '°W domu Adriena°' -Plagg, mam pomysł -Jaki.? -Wiesz, w następnym tygodniu mamy bal w szkole, myślałem o tym żeby zaprosić Biedronkę na niego -Hah. Bale są nudne -Będzie tam ser -Szykuj się Adrien -Śmieszny jesteś Plagg -Nie śmieszny, tylko szczery -A ok *Marinette -Tikki co mam zrobić.? -Mari, będzie dobrze -Widziałam jego szklane oczy, na prawdę mi przykro -Posłuchaj, za tydzień masz bal. Może zaprosisz Chat'a na niego.? W ten sposób wynagrodzisz mu to -Dobry pomysł Tikki. Zawsze umiesz mi pomóc -Od tego jestem Przytuliłam Tikki do siebie i dałam jej buziaka w czółko. Później umyłam sie i poszłam spać. -Mar wstawaj.! -Nie chce mi się -Ale musisz -Jeszcze chwile -Jest 7:30 -Która.? -7:30 -O nie. Znowu się spóźnię- Wstałam z łóżka, odprawiłam poranną rutynę i zeszłam na śniadanie. -Marinette co tak wcześnie wstałaś.?- zapytała mnie mama -Co.? -Jest dopiero 7 -Aha. Jakoś tak wyszło Zjadłam śniadanie, poszłam do pokoju i zobaczyłam, że Tikki robiła coś przy mojej szafie -Tikki co robisz.? -Wybieram ci ciuchy do szkoły. W piżamie raczej nie pójdziesz -O kurde, zapomniałam się przebrać. Pokaż co tam masz dla mnie -No to tak: biało-czarna koszula, czarne legginsy, długi szary kardigan i vansy -Dobry wybór. Idę się przebrać -Dobrze. Jeszcze pomyśle nad fryzurą i makijażem Po chwili wyszłam z łazienki, Tikki zrobiła mi dwa warkoczyki i lekki makijaż. Zabrałam torbę i ciasteczka dla mojej małej przyjaciółki. Akurat była 7:30. Zeszłam do piekarni i pożegnałam się z moimi rodzicami *Adrien Poranek taki jak zwykle czyli poranna toaleta, śniadanie i wyjazd do szkoły. O dziwo nie spóźniłem się. -Hey -Hey- odpowiedzieli chórem moi przyjaciele -Idziemy dzisiaj na basen.? -Emm. Ja nie mogę. Razem z Nino idziemy na siłke - Odpowiedziała Ayla -A ty Mar.? -Mogę iść -18 pasuje.? -Tak Zadzwonił dzwonek na lekcje i udaliśmy się na lekcje. 7 godzin minęło dość szybko, nie mieliśmy zadania więc miałem wolne popołudnie. '°17:40°' -Plagg idziemy na basen -No ok -Pierwszy raz nie protestujesz -Nie chce mi się. Za gorąco jest -Aha Zabrałem torbę i poszedłem na basen. Mar już tam była, weszliśmy do środka i udaliśmy się do kas. Kupiliśmy bilety i weszliśmy na basen Rozdział 9 *Marinette Najpierw poszliśmy do dużego basenu, później do jacuzzi, a na samym końcu na czarną rurę -Adrien ja nie zjadę -Czemu.? -No bo wiesz... Boje się -Mar, to nie jest straszne -Jest. Jest tam tak ciemno -Jeśli chcesz mogę zjechać z tobą -Naprawdę.? -Tak. Siadaj pierwsza, a ja za tobą Usiadłam, a za mną Adrien. Objął mnie w pasie i czekał na zielone światło. Zapaliło się zielone światełko, bałam się zjechać nawet z Adrienem *Adrien Mar trzęsła się ze strachu, chwyciła moją rękę i nie miała zamiaru jej puścić -Mar, wszytko okey.? -Nie -Zaraz to się skończy -Oby -Uwaga ważny komunikat.! Uwaga ważny komunikat.! Czarna rura została zablokowana (nie wiem jak to jest możliwe, ale cii xd... Dop. Autorki), prosimy o zachowanie spokoju. Naprawa jej potrwa 30 minut.! Osoby znajdujące się w rurze proszone są o szczególne zachowanie spokoju Usłyszeliśmy komunikat. Nie przeżyje tego, Mar mnie zabije za to. -Adrien- Mar zaczęła płakać, bała się -Wszystko się ułoży, damy rade -Nie wydaje mi się -Proszę, uwierz mi -Ale ja się tak boje Chwyciłem ją za podbródek, popatrzyłem jej w oczy, ''(w rurze migotały światełka, takie kolorowe. Nie wiem czy są takie w Polsce, ale w Niemczech są xd ... Dop. Autorki) widziałem w nich strach. -Mari będzie dobrze, jeszcze chwila i wyjdziemy stąd -Obiecujesz.?- mówiąc patrzyła na mnie z iskierką nadziei w oczach -Obiecuje °20 minut później° Wyjechaliśmy z rury. Mar trzęsła się więc przytuliłem ją. Żadne z nas nie miało ochoty być na basenie. Poszliśmy do szatni, przebraliśmy się i udaliśmy się w stronę wyjścia. Wyszliśmy przed budynek postanowiłem, że odprowadzę Mari do domu *Marinette Jak dobrze, że ten koszmar się skończył. Już nigdy nie idę na czarną rure. -Tikki -Tak.? -Wybierzesz mi sukienkę na bal.? -Oczywiście. Mar nie zapomnij zaprosić Chat'a -Wiem, a teraz choć na patrol Tikki kropkuj.! Taak Przemieniłam się w Biedronkę, biegałam po dachach szukając Kota. Nigdzie go nie widziałam... *Adrien Musiałem ochłonąć, pójść gdzieś daleko gdzie nikt nie znalazłby mnie. Przemieniłem się w Kota i biegłem przed siebie, nie zwracałem uwagi na to co działo się pode mną. Po prostu biegłem. Dobiegłem na łąkę, była tam mała ławka podszedłem do niej i usiadłem. Cały czas myślałem o tym co się stało na basenie. Ciemność, łzy Mari, strach ... Nie chciałem żeby płakała, miało być fajnie... Rozdział 10 *Alya Wychodziliśmy z siłowni, była 20. Nie mieliśmy nic do robienia więc chciałam iść na lody. -Nino chodź -Gdzie.? -Do parku na lody -Okej Poszliśmy do parku, Nino kupił nam lody o smaku mango. Usiedliśmy na fontannie, rozmawialiśmy o wszystkim i niczym. -Alya.? -Tak.? -Wiesz.. W następnym tygodniu jest bal. Czy uczynisz mnie najszczęśliwszym chłopakiem na świecie i będziesz moją parą na nim.? -Nino z przyjemnością- Przytuliłam się do niego i dałam mu buziaka w policzek. Rozmawialiśmy jeszcze przez chwilę i udaliśmy się w stronę naszych domów. *Nino "Alya zgodziła się pójść ze mną. 1/3 mojego planu jest zaliczona. Teraz zostaje kwestia balu. Ziom pomożesz mi z moim planem.?" - sms do Adriena "Jasne, w szkole obgadamy wszystko. Musi wyjść idealnie" - sms od Adriena "Musi. A ty z kim idziesz na bal.?" - sms do Adriena "Jeszcze nie wiem" - sms od Adriena "Może z Mari.?" - sms do Adriena "No nie wiem. Pewnie już z kimś idzie... W sumie wiem kogo zaprosze. Zobaczysz na balu" - sms od Adriena "Dobra. Lece spać. Do zoba w szkole" -sms do Adriena "Pa" - sms od Adriena *Alya "Aaaa.. Idę z Ninem na bal" - sms do Mar "To super. Jesteście razem.?" - sms od Mar "Nie. Może się mnie zapyta o to. Oby tak" - sms do Mar "Na pewno. Pasujecie do siebie" - sms od Mar "Też tak myślę.. A ty z kim idziesz na bal.?" - sms do Mar "Nie wiem. Został tylko Adrien :(" - sms od Mar "Może cie zaprosi" - sms do Mar "Po akcji na basenie wątpię. Najwyżej pójdę sama" - sms od Mar "Pożyjemy zobaczymy. Teraz idę, do jutra mała" - sms do Mar "Besos duża" - sms od Mar Rozdział 11 °tydzień później, dzień balu, 02:45° *WC -Nuru. Musimy zniszczyć Biedronkę i Czarnego Kota. Muszę poznać ich tożsamości, słabe punkty. Gdy ich zniszczę będę mieć ich moc i wtedy moja żona wróci do mnie -Tak, panie. Tylko jak chcesz to zrobić.? -Moja akuma się tym zajmie.A teraz Nuru "uwolnij moje akumy" Wysłałem akume do Biedronki i Czarnego Kota. Miała ich śledzić, dostarczyć mi informacji o nich. *Chloe -Adrien nie chce iść ze mną na bal.!! Tato masz go przekonać, rozumiesz.?!?!- wykrzyczała wytapetowana lala -Córeczko, ja nic na to nie poradzę. To jego decyzja, a nie moja -Jeśli nie chcesz mi pomóc to sama dam rade. A teraz idź stąd, chce być sama.! Ojciec wyszedł z pokoju, a ja zaczęłam płakać. Nie lubiłam krzyczeć na niego, to nie jego wina, że taka jestem. On chce dla mnie dobrze, a ja i tak swoje. *WC -Leć moja mała akumo do tej smutnej dziewczynki Wypuściłem akumę przez okno, poleciała tam gdzie smutek, łzy i nieszczęście. Miała siać spustoszenie. -Witaj Księżniczko Chloe. Dzięki mocy którą ci daje możesz rozkazywać innym. W zamian oczekuję, że przyniesiesz mi miracula Biedronki i Czarnego Kota -Oczywiście Władco Ciem. A teraz idę zabawić się z moim koteczkiem *Adrien Obudził mnie huk przed oknem. Zapaliłem światło i zobaczyłem, że ktoś jest w moim pokoju -Kim jesteś.?! -Jestem Księżniczka Chloe -Chloe daj sobie spokój, nie chce iść z tobą na bal. Mam już parę -Wiem, że masz. Przecież idziesz ze mną głuptasku -Wybij to sobie z głowy -Jeśli nie chcesz po dobroci załatwię to inaczej -Dobra pójdę z tobą. Tylko pozwól mi iść do toalety -Tylko szybko Wbiegłem do łazienki, na szczęście Plagg skrył się w moich włosach, już miałem sie przemienić, gdy usłyszałem głos nade mną. Szybko się przemieniłem i wyskoczyłem przez okno. Nie miałem czasu by zastanawiać się skąd brały się głosy. Pobiegłem na Wierzę Eiffla, zobaczyłem biegnącą Biedronkę w oddali. Rozdział 12 *Adrien Pobiegłem na Wierzę Eiffla, zobaczyłem biegnącą Biedronkę w oddali. Podbiegłem do niej, miała szklane oczy i smutną minkę -Dlaczego płakałaś Biedronsiu.? -Nie ważne Chat -Powiedz mi -No dobra... Dzisiaj mam bal w szkole i nie mam z kim iść na niego, został tylko mój przyjaciel, a on pewnie ma parę.. Wiem głupi powód do płaczu -Bo wiesz. Też mam dzisiaj bal i tak się składa, że chciałem cie na niego zaprosić -Naprawdę.? -Tak. To Biedronsiu pójdziesz ze mną na bal.? -Z przyjemnością Chat -To widzimy się pod szkołą o 19, będę mieć czarną maskę. Od razu mnie poznasz. A teraz musimy pokonać wytapetowaną lalunie -Tylko gdzie ona jest.? -Hmm. Pewnie w domu Adriena Agreste, przecież z nim chciała iść na bal -No to chodźmy tam Pobiegliśmy do mojego domu, Barbie czekała pod drzwiami do łazienki. Biedrona wymyśliła plan, ja odwaliłem brudną robotę i pokonaliśmy Barbie. Po akcji przybiliśmy sobie żółwika i każde z nas ruszyło w swoją stronę. Daleko nie miałem, była 3:30 postanowiłem położyć się spać. *Marinette -3:35 a ja już nie śpię.! -To idź spać Mar -Nie chce mi się. A tak w ogóle co mam ubrać na bal.? -Myślałam nad czarną sukienką z tiulową spódnicą, czarne szpilki i biała kopertówka -Okej. A jaką fryzurę.? -Loczki -Świetnie. To ja idę pod prysznic -Dobrze. Ja wszystko naszykuję *WC -Moja akumo czego dowiedziałaś się o Biedronce i Czarnym Kocie.? -Biedronka to Marinette Dupain- Cheng, a Czarny Kot to Adrein Agreste'' (akuma przekazuje informacje WC telepatycznie, dop. Autorki)'' -Adrien.?! Nie to niemożliwe, zauważyłbym pierścień -Władco Ciem tyle się dowiedziałam. Wieczorem idą na bal, będę ich szpiegować -Dobrze moja mała akumo *Marinette °18:00° -Tikki mam godzinę, a jestem nie ogarnięta -Najpierw ściągnę ci papiloty, potem cię pomaluję, a na końcu ubierzesz sukienkę -Dobrze Tikki zrobiła m fryzurę i makijaż, potem założyłam sukienkę. Jak na moje oko wyglądałam ślicznie, tylko brakowało mi czegoś. -Tikki brakuje mi tu czegoś -Proszę tu masz maskę -O wiele lepiej. A teraz choć bo sie spóźnimy *Adrien -Plagg gdzie moja maska.? -Tam gdzie ją położyłeś -Plagg pomóż mi w zamian dostaniesz ser -Jest na biurku -Dzięki -A teraz daj mi ser -Jak wrócimy -No dobra -A teraz idziemy na bal Rozdział 13 *Adrien Razem z Plagg'iem poszliśmy na bal, czekałem pod szkołą na moją towarzyszkę, w ręku miałem dla niej fiołkowy bukiecik. Czekałem z jakieś 5 minut, wreszcie zobaczyłem dziewczynę z maską biedronki, wyglądała przepięknie. Podszedłem do niej i zapytałem: -My Lady mogę prosić twą rękę.? -Oczywiście Podała mi rękę, a ja założyłem jej bukiecik i popatrzyłem jej prosto w oczy -Bukiecik idealnie pasuje do twoich oczu Księżniczko -Bo się zarumienię -Może wejdziemy do środka.? -Okej Sala była pełna balonów, serpentyn i innych dekoracji. Na środku sali była scena z dwoma tronami, z boku stały dwie korony. Po drugiej stronie sali były stoły z napojami i jedzeniem. W tłumie szukałem Nina i Alyi, nigdzie ich nie było myślałem też gdzie jest Mar *Marinette Sala wyglądała cudownie. Nigdzie nie widziałam moich przyjaciół. Może robili sobie zdjęcia.? Chwyciłam Chata za rękę i ruszyłam w stronę parkietu. -Księżniczko już chcesz wolnego tańczyć.? -Eee nie. Po prostu chce potańczyć -Szkoda - A tak w ogóle widziałeś może Adriena, Alye i Nina.? -Nie. A ty widziałaś Mari.? -Nie -Może ich poszukamy.? -Dobry pomysł. Zacznijmy od tarasu -Okej *Adrien Szukaliśmy ich wszędzie, ale nigdzie ich nie było. Ciekawe co robią. W sumie miałem czas dla siebie i Biedronsi po co się o nich martwiłem.? *Alya -Nino chodźmy -Już idę -Z kim idzie Adrien na bal.? -Nie wiem. A z kim Marinette.? -Też nie wiem. Może przyjdą razem.? -Może Skończyliśmy rozkminiać z kim przyjdą nasi przyjaciele. Poszliśmy na salę, chwilę wypatrywaliśmy Mar i Adriena w tłumie, ale na marne. Nigdzie ich nie było. Może byli na dworze.? Najlepszym rozwiązaniem było zostawienie ich samych. °godzinę później° *Adrien Razem z My Lady poszliśmy na parkiet (znowu), Dj włączył wolny kawałek. Zbliżyłem się do fiołkowookiej, chwyciłem ją w tali, ona położyła swoje ręce namoich ramionach i zaczęliśmy tańczyć wolnego. W pewnym momencie Biedronsia szepnęła mi do ucha -Pora żebyśmy poznali nasze tożsamości Chat -Tak. To na trzy ściągamy maski. Raz.. Dwa.. Trzy Biedronka ściągnęła maskę, byłem szokowany tym kogo zobaczyłem -Marinette.?! -Adrien.?! -Tego się nie spodziewałam -Uwierz mi ja też -Co robimy z tym faktem.? -Eee Zbliżyłem się do Mar i złączyłem nasze usta w namiętnym pocałunku. Nie protestowała, w tym samym momencie głos organizatora balu oznajmił, że para która zostanie oświetlona różowym reflektorem zostanie królem i królową balu. Kto by się spodziewał, że wypadnie na nas. Momentalnie oderwaliśmy się od siebie i udaliśmy się na scenę. Tam wręczyli nam korony i kazali usiąść na tronach... *Marinette Nie mogłam uwierzyć w to, że zostałam królową balu. Widziałam złość Chloe, uśmieszek Alyi i błysk w oczach Nina. Ta chwila była magiczna, najpierw pocałunek później to. Myślałam, że lepiej być nie może. W końcu zeszliśmy ze sceny i ponownie tańczyliśmy wolnego, tym razem wszyscy stali wokół nas, a my tańczyliśmy. Było tak romantycznie i cudownie, chciałabym żeby ta chwila trwała wiecznie... Rozdział 14 *Marinette °2 godziny później° Bal zakończył się sukcesem, każdy był zadowolony, no prawie każdy. Tylko Chloe była wściekła, ale to taki mały drobiazg. -Księżniczko odprowadzę cię -Dobrze Poszliśmy w stronę mojego domu, wieczór był ciepły, gwiaździste niebo i krwisty księżyc, jednym słowem idealnie. Wracając rozmawialiśmy o tym co się wydarzyło w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy. Dotarliśmy do mojego domu, Adrien chwycił mój podbródek i złożył na moich ustach pocałunek -A to za co.? -Hmm. To już nie mogę pocałować mojej dziewczyny.? -Eeem. Od kiedy jestem twoją dziewczyną.? -Od teraz -Hmm. Dobrze wiedzieć- odpowiedziałam mu z uśmiechem na twarzy -Dobrze Księżniczko, spotkamy się jutro dobrze.? -Oki. To do zobaczenia koteczku Weszłam do domu, zapaliłam światło i zobaczyłam... Pszepraszam,, że rozdział taki krótki. Jeszcze 2 rozdziały zostały do końca pierwszego sezonu. Właśnie zaczęłam pisać 2 sezon. Myślę, że ktoś go przeczyta.. Next będzie dzisiaj lub w piątek :D Rozdział 15 *Marinette Weszłam do domu, zapaliłam światło i zobaczyłam porozrzucane dokumenty, meble i Bóg wie co. Nigdzie nie było moich rodziców, krzyczałam, szukałam ich na marne. Nie wiedziałam co z sobą zrobić. Usiadłam na podłodze i zaczęłam płakać. *Adrien Wszedłem do pokoju i rzuciłem się na łóżko w tym samym momencie usłyszałem pukanie do okna. Była to Biedronka, a raczej Marinette. -Płakałaś.! Co się stało.?! -Moi rodzice... Zni- zniknęli -Co.? Opowiedz mi co sie dokładnie stało Mar opowiedziała mi całą historię, nie mogłem w to uwierzyć. Nie wiedziałem co zrobić, nie mogłem tak po prostu kazać Mar wrócić do domu. -Mar zostajesz u mnie na noc. W takim stanie cie nie wypuszczę -Ale.. Ja... -Nie ma żadnego ale.! Dam ci moją koszulkę do spania. Jeśli chcesz możesz spać ze mną -Będę się lepiej czuć mając cie przy sobie- Odpowiedziała mi ze łzami w oczach. Przytuliłem ją do siebie i powiedziałem jej do ucha: "Wszystko sie ułoży, zobaczysz. Przy mnie nic złego ci się nie stanie. Obiecuję" *WC -Miło was widzieć po tylu latach -Dlaczego to zrobiłeś Gabriel- powiedziała zapłakana Sabine -Chce odzyskać Lou. Wiesz ile dla mnie znaczyła -Kosztem naszych dzieci.?! -To nie moja wina, że to oni mają miracula. Widzisz Sabine, historia lubi się powtarzać -Nie musiałeś tego robić- powiedział Tom -Przykro mi, oni nie wiedzą nic o naszej przeszłości -Prędzej czy później dowiedzą sie. I wtedy nas znienawidzą- wykrzyczała Sabine -Nie ułatwiasz mi tego Sabine, gdyby nie ty, Tom, Mistrz Fu i ja nie doszło by do tego -Ty nic nie rozumiesz.!- wykrzyczeli oboje- Zniknięcie Lou to nie wina naszej czwórki -Nie wydaje mi się -Uwierz nam. Ona gdzieś musi być, może nawet jest w Paryżu -Nuru, czy czujesz w końcu energię Pawia.? -Tak panie. Jest gdzieś pod ziemią, nie daleko Wierzy Eiffla -To nie możliwe. Lou jest w podziemiach. Muszę ją uratować -Sam nie dasz rady Gabriel- Odpowiedziała zapłakana Sabine -Wy mi pomożecie. Inaczej waszej córeczce stanie się krzywda -Ani się waż jej tknąć. Jeśli spadnie jej z głowy choć jeden włos będzie po tobie- Wykrzyczał Tom -Spokojnie, spokojnie. Pomożecie mi i po sprawie -Dobrze Gabrielu. A teraz łaskawie uwolnisz nasze ręce i nogi.?- odpowiedział załamany Tom -Niech wam będzie. Tylko bez żadnych głupich numerów, inaczej wiecie co was czeka Rozdział 16 ~15 lat wcześniej~ *Gabriel -Zaliczone- Wszyscy przybiliśmy sobie piątkę i ruszyliśmy do Mistrza Fu. Przez całą drogę myśleliśmy jak mu powiedzieć o tym, że dłużej nie możemy być posiadaczami miraculum. *Sabine -Fu musimy poważnie porozmawiać -O czym Sabine.? -Wiesz, ja i Tom spodziewamy się dziecka. Jestem w czwartym miesiącu ciąży. Dłużej nie mogę ratować Paryża ze względu na dziecko. Proszę przechowaj moje miraculum i Toma. Dbaj o Tikki i Plagg'a -Rozumiem Sabine. Zdrowie dziecka jest teraz najważniejsze. A co z wami Lou i Gabrielu.? -Jak by ci to powiedzieć Fu. Jestem w piątym miesiącu ciąży. Zresztą sam to zauważyłeś, nie da się tego ukryć. Na prawdę nie chce cie stawiać w takiej sytuacji. Najlepiej będzie gdy moje miraculum również przechowasz -Słuchajcie. Zatrzymajcie miracula. Może się jeszcze wam przydadzą. Nie jestem na was zły, cieszę się, że spodziewacie się potomstwa. Pamiętajcie o jednym, nigdy nie mówicie przy nich o waszej przeszłości. -Będziemy o tym pamiętać- odpowiedzieliśmy chórem *Lou °Cztery miesiące później° -Gabriel zawołaj położną, zaczyna się -Dobrze. Za chwilę wracam kochanie Po chwili do sali weszła położna. Przygotowała mnie do porodu, nie minęło 15 minut i już w rękach trzymałam mojego synka- Adriena... Usłyszeliśmy pukanie do drzwi. W progu stała Sabine i Tom. Mieli ze sobą pluszowego misia, małe niebieskie buciki i zielone śpioszki dla naszego synka. -Nie musieliście -A jednak Lou.. Właśnie wracam z USG -Naprawdę.? To dziewczynka czy chłopiec.? -Dziewczynka -To może kiedyś ona i Adrien będą razem- odpowiedziałam śmiejąc się -Nigdy nie wiadomo, haha.. My już musimy iść, przyjdę jutro -Dobrze. Do zobaczenia Sabine -Pamiętaj nic nie możesz powiedzieć Sabine- szepnął Gabriel Tomowi na ucho. Pewnie myśleli, że ich nie usłyszę. Zastanawiałam się czego nie miał jej mówić, może miał jakieś kłopoty. *Sabine °2 tygodnie później° -Tom zaczyna się. Musimy jechać -Jak to możliwe, że jesteś spokojniejsza ode mnie. -Normalnie. A teraz idź po torbę, a ja idę do auta -Okej. Widzimy się za 2 min Weszłam do auta, ból nasilał się. Musiałam przetrwać to. Po 10 minutach byliśmy już w szpitalu, weszłam do sali i czekałam na lekarzy. Przyszli, zaczęłam się bać. Kazali mi położyć się na łóżku i tylko tyle zapamiętałam. Obudziłam się na innej sali, przy moim łóżku siedział Tom. -Co się stało.? Gdzie nasza córeczka.? -Zasłabłaś. A i raczej miałaś na myśli gdzie nasze córeczki -Bliźniaczki.? Ale jak to.? -Normalnie Sabine -A tak w ogóle gdzie one są.? -Marinette jest w łóżeczku, a Chloe na sali operacyjnej -Co jest z Chloe.?- zapytałam ze łzami w oczach -Urodziła się ze wadą serca. Lekarze musieli natychmiast operować -To jest straszne- mówiłam płacząc -Sabine. Będzie dobrze, teraz pozostaje nam czekanie *Tom °20 minut później° -Co z moim dzieckiem doktorze.? -Przykro mi, dziewczynka umarła od razu po przybyciu na sale. Próbowaliśmy ją uratować, ale nie udało nam się -Nie wierzę, to nie mogło się stać.!! Gdzie ona jest.? -W sali numer 356 Pobiegłem do tamtej sali, wszedłem i zobaczyłem małe ciałko przykryte białą narzutką. Wyglądała tak bezbronnie, jakby spała. Nie umiałem sie z tym pogodzić, dlaczego nam to się stało.?! *Lou °Miesiąc później° -Sabine, jak się czujesz.? -Fatalnie. Chce stąd jak najszybciej wyjechać -Dokąd.? -Do Paryża -A co z Londynem.? -Za bardzo przypomina mi o Chloe -Rozumiem. Pamiętaj zawsze będziemy się przyjaźnić -Wiem Lou. Jeśli nasz kontakt się urwie nigdy tego sobie nie wybaczę.. A teraz idę spakować wszystkie rzeczy. Pozdrów ode mnie Gabriela -Spotkamy się w świata. Przyjdziemy do was -Zapraszamy- Po tych słowach Sabine przytuliła mnie i poszła do domu *Gabriel °W tym samym czasie° -Tom. Proszę nie mów Sabine o tym, że Lou choruje -Gabriel. Na co choruje Lou.? -Ma raka -Co.? Jak to.? -Normalnie. Nie dawno sie dowiedzieliśmy, jeśli sie Sabine dowie nie będzie chciała stąd wyjechać, a przez to miejsce i chorobę Lou Sabine znowu będzie mieć depresję -Wiem. Gdyby coś się działo pisz do mnie -Dobrze -Tom idziemy- krzyknęła Sabine -Już idę kochanie.. Gabriel pamiętaj. Lou jest silna, da radę. Nigdy jej nie opuszczaj Tom i Sabine wyszli, a ja poszedłem do Lou i Adriena. Oboje spali, byli tacy nie winni. Gdyby Lou coś się stało nie wybaczyłbym tego sobie. Są całym moim światem, kocham ich nad życie *Sabine °3 dni później° -Tom spakowałeś wszystko do auta.? -Tak -Będzie mi brakować Londynu -Mnie również. Od dzisiaj zaczynamy nowy rozdział w naszym życiu. Wszystko się zmieni -Wiem. A teraz w drogę *Lou °10 lat później° Dziś są 10 urodziny Adriena. Niestety Sabine i Tom nie mogli przyjechać z Paryża. Od samego rana piekłam ciasta, przygotowywałam przeróżne potrawy. Na szczęście Gabriel zabrał Adriena na wycieczkę. -Lou jesteśmy- usłyszałam głos Gabriela zamykającego drzwi -Mamo, mamo -Tak synku.? -Czy przyjedzie ciocia Sabine i wujek Tom.? -Niestety nie, ich córeczka jest w szpitalu. Ma wycinane migdałki -Ehh.. Tak bardzo chciałem poznać ich córke -Jeszcze będzie okazja kochanie. A teraz idź się przebrać, za godzinę przychodzą goście -Dobrze mamo °3 godziny później° -Do zobaczenia- odpowiedziałam wychodzącym gościom Chciałam zamknąć drzwi, lecz ktoś je trzymał. Uchyliłam drzwi i zobaczyłam Alec'a. -Alec co ty tutaj robisz.?! -Tęskniłaś Lou.? -Za tobą nigdy. Czego ode mnie chcesz.? -Chce się zemścić za to co zrobiłaś mi 15 lat temu -Zostaw mnie, rozumiesz.!! Nie zbliżaj sie do mnie i bliskich mi osób -Hmm.. Już to dawno zrobiłem. Pamiętasz dzień narodzić córeczek Sabine.? Jedna z nich umarła -Wiem. Nie musisz mi przypominać o tym -Jednak muszę. Ten lekarz z którym rozmawiał Tom, to byłem ja. Zabiłem ich córeczkę, chętnie zrobię to z twoim synkiem -Jak mogłeś im to zrobić.? Zabiłeś niewinne dziecko.! Jesteś potworem. Nie zbliżaj się do mojego syna -Nic mu nie zrobię jeśli pójdziesz ze mną -Dokąd.? -Tam gdzie nikt cie nie znajdzie, żadne krzyki nie pomogą ci -Dobrze. Tylko pozwól mi pożegnać się z Gabrielem i Adrienem -Masz godzinę. Potem będę na ciebie czekać pod twoim domem Zamknęłam drzwi i pobiegłam na górę, płakałam. Adrien zobaczył to i podbiegł do mnie. Przytuliłam go do siebie i szepnęłam mu do ucha -Kochanie. Bardzo cie kocham, ale muszę opuścić nasz dom. Za niedługo spotkamy się i wtedy nikt nas już nie rozdzieli. Przekaż tacie, że Alec wrócił. Kocham cie i nie chce wyjeżdżać, ale muszę -Mamusiu nie zostawiaj mnie. Nie dam rady bez ciebie. Proszę, nie chce bez ciebie tu być. Zabierz mnie ze sobą -Nie mogę synku. Zobaczymy się niedługo Oboje płakaliśmy. Nie chciałam żeby Adrien cierpiał, skrzywdziłam go. Nigdy nie chciałam żeby to się wydarzyło <<<<<<<<<<<<<< >>>>>>>>>>>>>> Pisząc rozdział miałam łzy w oczach. To ostatni rozdział pierwszej serii mojego opowiadania. Myślę, że ten rozdział nie jest słaby czy nudny. Napracowałam się nad nim, jestem z siebie dumna. W drugiej serii będzie więcej Adrianette i przede wszystkim rozwiąże się sprawa Lou. A także pojawi się nowy wróg <3 *** Zapraszam do drugiego sezonu <3 LINK <--- kliknij :D Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania